


[Podfic] You're under my skin, you're between the breaths

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: Let's get one thing straight: Kevin Owens doesn't fantasize about Sami Zayn beating him.That's never gonna happen and everyone knows it.Sami hurting him? Yeah, okay, sometimes he thinks about that.Original Story by Belmanoir





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're under my skin, you're between the breaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185404) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



**Length:** 2:58

**Stream:**

**Download:** mp3, 3.28 mb

[[Kiwi6]](http://kiwi6.com/file/c28kqtjkl8)


End file.
